


Miles from Normal

by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Grogu | Baby Yoda Acquisition, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Din Is A Mafia Boss, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Luke Is A Doctor, M/M, Omega Luke Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Din Djarin, also Mafia AU, this is like scientifically formulated to be like gay fanfiction ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons
Summary: “Grogu has reached many developmental milestones typical for his age, the only one I’m concerned about is his speech. Otherwise, besides the malnourishment and fading bruises, he’s doing well for his age. It’s obvious that he’s very attached to you as well. So you and your partner need to keep doing what you’re doing because it’s working. Stability is the best thing for him right now. ” He [Luke] explained with a smile.Din held a hand up. “There is no partner, just me.”“Well,” Luke pulled out a small notebook and pen from his many pockets and scribbled on it before ripping the sheet off and handing it to Din. “This is my personal number, please feel free to call me when you need any help with Grogu or if you have any questions about the diet that I’ve prescribed him.”Din simply nodded and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. “Thank you, Luke.”Luke nodded with a smile. “Of course, anytime Mr. Djarin.”“Call me Din.”Or, the mafia ABO kidfic AU that literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Fate’s Wide Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is PURELY self-indulgence because I needed an ABO DinLuke/Skydalorain that wasn’t PWP. And I lowkey need more good mafia fics (I blame Tik-Tok for that need). K. Let me shout this for y'all in the back. IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, WILL I BE FOLLOWING ANY KIND OF CANON THAT I DON’T WANT. MY AU’S. MY RULES BITCHES. K. For those beautiful soft beans, I’m sorry I shouted but some folks are rude. But I love you. You know what else I phaqing love? Comments and Kudos, so drop them for me!
> 
> Now enjoy my self-indulgance fic~!

Reception areas had always made Din uncomfortable. They were always too clean, too perfect, and too sterile with no object or scent out of place. When he’d asked Jango for a recommendation for a lawyer, he wasn’t expecting to be told about one who wasn’t shady like the rest he’d seen. He wanted this to be legal, not shady legal but above board legal. So when he was recommended the lawyer that his parents had been friends with, he decided that the fellow alpha was his best bet. It helped that the reception area he was currently sitting in wasn’t like the ones he so dreaded. It was clean yes, but the walls were painted a warm and welcoming color and the air was fresh with a hint of something flowery. Not too overpowering, but still noticeable. It was surprisingly nice, though Din might have appreciated it more under different circumstances. 

A sigh passed his lips as he glanced down at the child beside him. In the three weeks he’d been under Din’s care, they’d developed a strong bond and even though the child never said anything, Din could usually understand what he was feeling. And from the way the small boy was curling into himself as if trying to hide away from the world around him, it made Din painfully aware that the young one was feeling vulnerable. Anxious. 

“Hey, kid.” The little boy looked up to Din, his green eyes wide and nervous as he gave his undivided attention to the man. “I’m not going to let anyone take you, okay? We’re here to make sure that’s gonna happen.” He explained softly. The boy's intelligent eyes studied him for a moment before he hesitantly offered a small, toothy smile and a slow nod. Din returned the smile and slowly reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, broadcasting his movements in an obvious manner so that the young boy could see his intention. Din’s hand gently made contact and the boy flinched slightly but didn’t move away. It was progress. Din ruffled the boy’s hair, messing it up and earning a small giggle for his effort.

“Mr. Djarin?” The receptionist called out. He looked over to her as she continued. “Mr. Skywalker is ready to see you now. If you’d follow me please.” She said before turning away. Din stood up to follow and offered his hand to the boy. He only had to wait a few moments before a small hand gently slipped into his own. Din carefully squeezed the incredibly small hand before following after the receptionist. 

*******

Anakin Skywalker was a man who could easily read people. Being a lawyer, the skill has served him well for many years. The man before him, however, was a mystery to him. He had previously worked with Din Djarin's parents and knew the tricks of the trade but this was the first time he’d ever met their son. 

“Anakin Skywalker,” he introduced himself. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Djarin.” He said with a pleasant smile as he extended his hand to Din. 

Din nodded and accepted the handshake. “Likewise.”

Anakin observed Din as he placed a file on the table before Anakin as he sat down. The lawyer's eyes went wide in surprise as the alpha pulled a small child into his arms. Anakin shook his thoughts away before he spoke. “So, what can I help you with?”

Din reached past the boy, pushing the file closer to Anakin. “While completing a job I found this child, abandoned. You can read the logistics in the file there. I want to officially adopt him and I need legal help to do so.” He explained softly and concisely.

Anakin absentmindedly nodded before grabbing the file off the desktop. He flipped the manilla folder open and began reading over the documents. His eyes stopped on a name as he felt his heart sink a bit. “Ah, I see.” He remarked as he shut the file. “You found young Grogu under _his_ care.” He added, trying his best to fight back a growl.

“Yes, along with a handful of others who’ve already been placed in good homes. Grogu, however, is a bit different and I’ve grown quite fond of him.” Din explained. 

Anakin smiled. “I’ll start the process today-”

“I know you’ve worked with my parents Mr. Skywalker, so I know you’re aware of their work and previous dealings. I want you to know that I’ve been trying my best to change things. I want Grogu’s adoption to be fully legal. No cutting corners, no shortcuts.”

The lawyer nodded. “Of course. Anything for the Mand’alore.”

Din fought a grimace at the title. “Payment isn’t a problem so-”

“Let me stop you right there, son. For you, free of charge. I knew your parents for a long time. They were good people despite their work. They helped me often enough that my legal expertise was the least I could offer them and it’s the least I can offer you. I also have a feeling that Grogu will get the world from you, and that’s enough payment for me.” Anakin explained with a smile.

The new Mand'alor sighed. “You sure know how to make asking for favors difficult.”

Anakin let out a laugh as he folded his arms over his chest. “No such thing. Is there anything else I can do for you from a legal standpoint?”

Din shook his head, about to decline before hesitating. “Actually, do you have any recommendations for a doctor for this little guy?” 

Anakin spared a sympathetic look towards the child who had burrowed into Din’s chest the moment their meeting had started and hadn’t moved since. The boy was thin, obviously malnourished, and from the few paragraphs Anakin had skimmed in the file, had experienced trauma far beyond what a five year old should. 

Din followed his gaze. “You see the condition he’s in. I need someone who won’t ask too many questions, preferably someone who has medical experience treating children.”

Anakin nodded to himself as he began thinking. “I think I’ve got just the person for you.” He admitted as he turned away from Din and began digging through his desk drawer before pulling out a card. “My son, Luke, is a pediatrician at NewYork-Presbyterian and I know he’s looking for new patients. I can inform him of your situation immediately so you should be able to see him today. He’s trustworthy and he’ll handle both Grogu’s case and your occupation with discretion.”

Din let out a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He reached out and accepted the card before standing up, bringing Grogu with him. The young child curled into his arms, now hiding his face in Din’s neck, as he readjusted his grip. “Thank you, Mr. Skywalker, I truly appreciate your assistance with this matter.”

Anakin smiled at him. “Please, just call me Anakin. After all the help your parents gave me, I’m more than happy to help you as well. They always spoke so highly of you, I’m sorry that they’re gone.” He too stood up and rounded his desk, reaching out to shake Din’s free hand. 

Din warmly accepted the handshake as he shifted his hold on Grogu once more. “Thank you. If there’s anything that I can assist you with in return, don’t hesitate to contact me.” Din replied as he began making his way to the door.

“Of course. Have a good day Mr. Djarin. Goodbye, Grogu. It was nice meeting you.” Anakin said with a smile as he watched Din exit his office. Small green eyes peered at him from Din’s shoulder and Anakin offered the boy a reassuring smile followed by a wave. The child blinked back at him, releasing his tight grip on Din’s jacket to offer his own tentative wave before he moved out of Anakin’s sight.

As the silence settled in once more, Anakin let out a sigh and stepped back behind his desk. He looked around for a brief moment before snatching up his phone and calling his son. He plopped back down in his seat while loosening his tie and waited, and waited, and waited. Until he got his son's voicemail. 

Anakin groaned. “Ugh, Luke. Answer your father, you ungrateful spawn.” He joked to himself as he hung up and redialed. 

He heard ringing a few more times before his son finally picked up, very out of breath. “What, dad? I’m working.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at the comment and chose to ignore the attitude from his son. Luke was a busy man and Anakin did call during his work shift. “You’ve got a second to chat?” He asked.

He heard Luke sigh and the sound of a chair sliding out before his son sat down. “I do now. What’s up?” 

“I’ve got a client coming your way and he’s a very powerful man.” He began.

“Ummm. Dad, I’m a pediatrician.” Luke explained as if Anakin didn’t already know that piece of information.

Anakin fought his sigh. His son may be a doctor but god, sometimes he had his dumb moments. “He’s got a kid, Luke. A little boy named Grogu, about five years old. My client saved him from a very horrible home. I told him you’d be able to look the kid over and be discreet about it.” 

He heard Luke scribbling down something on the other end before replying. “Of course I’ll take care of it,” Luke paused for a moment choosing his words carefully before asking. “Why the discretion though? Who’s your client?” 

Anakin sighed while leaning back in his chair. “His name is Din Djarin, he’s the Mand'alor.” 

“The Mand'alor?”

“Yes, the Mand'alor. Mr. Djarin runs the Mandalorian Empire. The mafia of New York.”


	2. Simple Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all... I love y’all so much! ❤️ 
> 
> I was crying in the bathroom at work from all the love you guys gave to the first chapter on the fics first night of posting alone! 
> 
> My inner attention whore is living her best life right now cause of y’all. 😂
> 
> So cause I'm an absolute simp for my homies and fellow Skydalorian appreciators, I'll give you a little more tonight. Don't tell Croutons tho, I'll be dead by dawn if she finds out. No more till Saturday the 20th.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second just as much~! 
> 
> Love, ✨Nobles ✨
> 
> *Croutons here. She found out what Noble did.... but she can't be too mad because she's also preening like a peacock at all the nice comments. Thanks for the love! We love it and have adopted you all*

Luke let out a sigh as he set his phone down on his desk. He ran a hand over his face before carding it though his hair. He glanced at the appointment list on his computer and sighed. “Guess I don’t get a lunch break.” He mumbled as he stood up. He paused for a moment, stretching his limbs before leaving his office.

The doctor made his way down the small corridor towards the nurses station and went for the printer where he waited. After a few moments he had a handful of papers that his father had sent him from the copy of the file Din had given him earlier.

“How can I help you, Dr. Skywalker?”

Luke turned to the nurse beside him looking curiously at the papers in his hand. “I’ve got a private patient coming in with his father in a little bit. Grogu Djarin, make an appointment in the system for him so there’s no problem later. When he arrives, send them back to me right away, exam room 7.”

She gave him a nod. “Of course, Doctor.” She tipped her head in concern. “What about your lunch break?”

He chuckled and gave her a smile. “I’ll eat quickly before they get here. No worries.” He replied before turning away. Luke grabbed his lunch from the break room as he made his way back to his office. He sat back in his seat and pulled out a slice of cold pizza which he began eating as he started to read the files from his father. As he began reading he felt horror creeping up his spine. He’d seen many cases like this in his time as a doctor but he never felt prepared enough to give each child the proper care they deserved. He set the papers down and began rubbing at his eyes. He shuddered a bit at the thoughts swirling around in his head and quickly lost his appetite. The poor child.

A few short knocks interrupted his thoughts. He looked up as the door opened and a nurse looked in. “Mister Djarin is waiting for you in exam room 7 like you asked.” She said quickly.

Luke nodded and stood up quickly before rounding his desk. “Thank you, Lina.” He responded. She gave him a nod before leaving the room. As Luke stood in the doorway he looked back towards the papers and sighed. He forced himself to take a deep breath before he made his way down the hallway to the exam room and knocked on the door.

As he stepped inside he was smacked by the scent of an overprotective alpha. It was spicy and warm, very gentle and fatherly. In response, he made his own scent as non-threatening as possible. His gaze met the man’s and he smiled. “I’m Doctor Skywalker but please feel free to call me Luke.” He said softly.

“Din. This is Grogu.”

It was brief but the timber of Din’s voice had Luke a bit weak in the knees. He internally shook his head and returned the smile from Din. Luke crouched down a bit to Grogu’s eye level on Din’s lap. “Hi Grogu, I’m Doctor Skywalker. How are you doing, buddy?” He asked softly.

Grogu looked up but didn’t say anything as he clutched tighter onto Din’s shirt. Luke made a note of the silence before Din spoke. “He doesn’t talk, it has me a bit worried.” He explained.

Luke looked up to see the concern in Din’s eyes. “For the amount of trauma Grogu has experienced, I’m not too surprised that he doesn’t want to speak.” He replied as he stood up. He took a few steps back and patted at the exam table. “Can you place him on the table so I can begin my assessment?”

Din nodded and stood up before making his way over towards the exam table. As he went to set Grogu down, the young boy clung onto him tighter, a soft noise of discomfort coming from him. “It’s alright, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.” Din said quietly as he set the young boy down. That seemed to be enough as Grogu let go of his grip on Din but sat uncomfortably on the table.

Luke quickly took notice of this as Din took a few steps back. He paused for a few moments and thought a bit before an idea popped into his head. He turned towards the counter and grabbed a lollipop from the jar which he tucked into his lab coat sleeve. He turned back to Grogu with an excited smile. “Do you want to see a magic trick?” He asked.

Grogu looked at him curiously.

Luke grinned before showing his empty hands. “Watch.” He explained before reaching out towards Grogu’s ear and out of the boy's view before he pulled back with the lollipop in his hand. “Ta-da!” He exclaimed.

Grogu let out a noise of excitement and accepted the candy with delight after Luke had pulled the wrapper off. He happily sucked on it as Luke smiled at him. “Grogu,” He said, gaining the child's attention. “If it’s okay with your guardian, I’m going to show you what the exam is like, okay?” He explained, looking towards Din for his approval. Once the man nodded, he looked back towards Grogu’s curious gaze.

Din stood up and let Luke pat him down and shift his limbs around before he was told to sit back down. He watched as Luke interacted with the young boy, explaining what he was doing to Din and why. Din smiled at the young boy's excitement as Luke explained what the current instrument in his hand was.

“This is a reflex tester. I gently tap it against your knee and it’ll make your leg move. It won’t hurt at all.” He said to the young boy before turning towards Din. He waved the tool with a teasing grin and Din let out an amused huff. Luke bent down and put the tool against Din’s knee before tapping it. A loud clank resonated in the room and Luke’s eyes widened. “Ummmm…” He did it once more as Din chuckled and Grogu giggled. “That’s not supposed to happen.” Luke said quietly, prompting even more giggles from the boy.

“Metal knee plate, motorcycle accident.” Din explained.

Luke made an ‘o’ face before nodding. “Your father is an exception to the rule.” He said to Grogu before turning his attention back to Din. “Who did your prosthetic?” He asked.

“Doctor Rockafeller from Divine Health.”

Luke looked at him surprised. “Oh really? He did mine too.” He chimed in as he detached his hand from his wrist socket.

A short gasp broke the silence and they both looked at Grogu whose eyes were wide. He reached out with a grabby motion, wanting nothing more than to look at Luke’s hand. Luke smiled and obliged by giving his hand to Grogu. The little boy smiled as his eyes sparkled in curiosity as he turned it over in his hands. He looked it over for a few more moments before Din spoke up.

“Grogu, let the nice man have his hand back so he can do your examination.” He said softly. The little boy looked up to his guardian and nodded before holding Luke’s hand out to him.

Luke smiled at the politeness of Grogu and took his hand back, gently popping it back into place. “Let’s do your exam, okay?”

******

Grogu played with the silver ball in his hands as Luke and Din stepped outside of the exam room. Luke shut the door behind himself before turning his attention to Din.

“Grogu has reached many developmental milestones typical for his age, the only one I’m concerned about is his speech. Otherwise, besides the malnourishment and fading bruises, he’s doing well for his age. It’s obvious that he’s very attached to you as well. So you and your partner need to keep doing what you’re doing because it’s working. Stability is the best thing for him right now. ” He explained with a smile.

Din held a hand up. “There is no partner, just me.”

“Well,” Luke pulled out a small notebook and pen from his many pockets and scribbled on it before ripping the sheet off and handing it to Din. “This is my personal number, please feel free to call me when you need any help with Grogu or if you have any questions about the diet that I’ve prescribed him.”

Din simply nodded and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. “Thank you, Luke.”

Luke nodded with a smile. “Of course, anytime Mr. Djarin.”

“Call me Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spedicey voice*
> 
> WEE-WOO
> 
> WEE-WOO 
> 
> HOT N' SPICY ALERT
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT TIME: Updates are gonna be every Saturday. So we'll see you Saturday the 20th!


	3. More Than a Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovies, as promised, Nobles is here bringing you chapter 3 on this fine Saturday afternoon! So enjoy!
> 
> P.S Have fun finding the John Mulaney reference. 😉
> 
> Love, ✨Nobles✨

"Ah, where is he?" Luke spoke softly to himself as he glanced down at his watch. His stomach was twisting in knots as his nerves began to burn and fry. It was nearly twenty minutes past six, and they’d agreed on dinner at six. His date that Leia had set him up on (again) was very late, and he was very irritated.

He looked up from his watch to the waitress. "Are you ready to order sir?" She asked for the second time, her eyes full of pity.

Luke sighed as he realized that he’d become a source of entertainment for some of the other patrons as a handful of eyes turned their attention towards him and the waitress. "No, a few more minutes please." He replied as politely as he could. He was absolutely mortified. She nodded at him and left to tend to other tables around him. Luke slumped down in his seat as a heavy feeling settled on his shoulders. “God, I’m stupid.” He grumbled out as he carded a hand through his hair. 

This is just what he deserved for giving Leia the chance to set him up on a blind date with a friend of hers – a stupid fucking alpha who apparently couldn’t bother with proper time management. He pulled out his phone and dialed his sister. He waited for a few moments before he heard her pick up. “Leia, this is the third fucking time.” He hissed out before she could even say hello.

He heard his sister sigh. “Are you serious?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “No, I’m kidding. Your mystery man is sitting across from me right now.” He let out a groan. “Of course I’m serious Leia, this is the last time I’m letting you try and set me up with one of your friends ever again.”

“He’s not a friend, he’s an acquaintance and co-worker.” She defended. 

“Like that makes a difference. He stood me up and I’m tired of sitting here making an ass of myself.” He explained as he began reaching for his jacket hanging on the side of his chair. As he grasped at the coat, a hand halted him. He stopped and looked up fully ready to chew out the alpha that had the damn audacity to show up half an hour late. All the words he had thought of saying died in his throat as Din Djarin gave him a gentle smile. One week later and the man was still as attractive looking as the first time Luke had laid eyes on him. He internally swooned a bit. 

Distantly, he heard Leia’s voice over the phone. “Luke just give him a few more-” 

“I gotta go sis, I’ll call you later.” He said quickly before hanging up. Confused, but more curious than anything, Luke readjusted in his spot as Din slid into the seat across from him. Din’s arrival caught the attention of the other tables once more as he felt their stares again.

It was obvious that Din did too as he spoke up, _loudly_ : "I’m so sorry I'm late, babe, traffic was _crazy_. I should have left half an hour earlier." His tone told everyone to back off, and his scent turned protective, warning them to go back to their dinner. 

The blonde glanced around as the prying eyes turned back to their own company and a sigh escaped his lips. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Din smiled at him as he shrugged off his jacket. "Whoever stood up a beautiful omega like you is a complete moron. I hope you don't mind me stepping in."

Luke shook his head as he fought away his rising blush. “Not at all. I believe you’ve actually saved me from embarrassing myself further.” He explained.

Din let out a small laugh as the waitress came back over. "So gentleman, what can I get for you tonight?" She asked the pair. 

The doctor looked over at his companion just as he began to speak. "Why don’t you pick for us, love." Din added with a smirk. 

Luke rolled his eyes at the cheeky attitude before addressing the waitress. “We'll have two samplers and a bottle of chardonnay, please.” He quickly told the waitress who nodded as she scribbled it down on her notepad before taking her leave. “Why are you here, anyway?” Luke finally asked after they’d settled in.

Din’s expression quickly turned sheepish as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “This place makes Grogu’s favorite mac and cheese.” He explained.

Luke fought against his internal urge to gush at how doting Din was over the boy in his care, so he smiled instead. “As his doctor, I approve.” He teased with a light chuckle before adding. “It’s also my favorite mac and cheese too.” 

Din smiled at the comment. “This place also happens to make the best chocolate chip peanut butter cookie sundae, and I may or may not have come here to enjoy one since I was rudely kicked out of my own house.”

The blonde tilted his head. “I was wondering what you were doing here without Grogu.” 

“My sister told me I needed a night off without the kid. Said we were nearly fusing at the hip.” He explained.

Luke chuckled. “No such thing. If anything, that just shows you're a good parent.” 

Din blushed at the comment, choosing to ignore it rather than turn into a pile of embarrassed goo. “So,” He drew out the syllables for a moment. “Why are you here alone?” 

The doctor let out a long sigh which ended with a short groan. “My sister thinks I’m too old to be alone without a mate and she was trying to set me up on a blind date. Her third attempt, I’ll have you know, which failed yet again.” He explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Din chuckled a bit. “Now that’s surprising. You can’t be older than 22.” 

“Try 26.” 

The brunette nodded. “Well I’m 29, so you’re not that old. I’m the old one here.” He teased. Luke rolled his eyes as Din continued. “How on earth can a brilliant doctor like you be single?” He inquired as he folded his hands on the table. 

Luke blushed at the compliment as he fiddled with his napkin. “As many of the alpha’s I’ve previously tried to date have put it, I’m, and I quote: ‘too stubborn, too violent, and I don’t act like a proper omega.’ So I’ve got that going for me.” He explained offhandedly and watched Din for his reaction. Those traits are usually what turned alpha’s away so it surprised him when Din rolled his eyes.

“Oh please.” He scoffed. “Those other alpha’s were clearly just insecure knotheads. What they wanted, that’s boring. I want a partner, not a servant.” He remarked as he took a sip of his drink. 

Luke’s face turned even more pink at Din’s remark. _God damn hormones making me swoon over the first alpha who treats me decently,_ He internally seethed before replying to Din. “Well, you would definitely be the first.” 

  
The alpha smiled. “I’m glad to be. Their loss is clearly my gain.” 

The pink hues in his cheeks darkened, but Luke was saved from answering with the arrival of their food. As they began digging into their meals, the silence gently settled over them before Din decided to break it.

“If I may ask, how did you know you wanted to be a doctor?” 

Luke looked up from his meal to Din before he smiled to himself. “When I was in highschool, they offered an EMT course my senior year and I decided to take it. Once I got my EMT license, I began working on an ambulance the summer before college and I realized that I loved saving lives and impacting those I met, but I wanted to do more. Eventually a call brought me to New-York Presbterian hospital and I caught the attention of one of the doctors and she said I’d make a great doctor.” He smiled fondly which caught Din by surprise as he continued. “She also told me about the hospital's scholarship opportunity and recommended me for it. I had stellar grades in highschool and with help from my parents and the scholarship, I attended Harvard and came back to NYC after graduation.” He finished explaining before taking a sip of his wine. Luke set the glass down and tipped his head. “I’m not sure I’m allowed to ask this, but how did you end up in your,” He raised his hands to make air quotes. “Business?” 

Din smiled fondly. “My family has run the Mandalorians since its founding. I was just the only heir-” He stopped himself and let out a sigh as he carded a hand through his hair. “Well, that’s not true. I mean, I am the only heir, but there was another candidate to take over- but let’s talk about that another time, perhaps somewhere more private next time.” 

Luke gave a nod. “Absolutely, that’s more than fine.” He paused briefly trying to think up another question before an obvious one popped into his head. He giggled quietly before asking, “So this is kinda dorky, but what’s your favorite color?”

Din chuckled as he folded his hands on the table. “Are we starting the stereotypical 20 questions on the first date?” He inquired. He smiled as Luke furiously nodded his head in excitement. “Alright, alright, my favorite color is Adriatic Sea blue.” He replied confidently.

The blonde looked at him bewildered. “Jesus, now my answer of ‘green’ just sounds lame.” 

The brunette smirked before drumming up a question. “Favorite memory?” 

Luke seemed to think for a few moments before a blush drew on his cheeks. “This is such an embarrassing thing to admit but my favorite memory is from when I was ten. I remember this huge storm hit the city and knocked out the power. My sister and I were terrified of the thunder but our dad was there. He lit up our room with candles and hid under the covers with us, reading the first Harry Potter until we fell asleep.” He smiled fondly at the thought before adding. “What about you?”

“Mine is definitely not that sentimental,” Din admitted. “I was 18 and won 20k in a street race at 3 in the morning.”

Luke chuckled. “Not sentimental but it’s important enough to be a favorite memory.” He gave Din a reassuring smile as he rested his head on his hand.

It was Din’s turn to internally swoon at the omega’s cute attitude. He internally shook his head. “What’s something I wouldn’t guess about you?” He finally asked.

Luke looked up in thought for a moment before he decided. “Most people wouldn’t know, but I did a semester of college abroad in France and became a dedicated fencer.” He admitted with the most proud smirk on his face. “Your turn.” 

Din sighed as he tried to drum up something that wouldn’t be found on a google search of the Mandalorians or in a conspiracy theory blog. A distant memory popped into his head and he was talking before he could stop himself. “I was voted most creative macaroni necklace maker in kindergarten.” He said proudly. 

Luke’s face turned bright red as he clasped a hand over his mouth before he couldn’t contain it anymore and burst out laughing. It was a hard and hysterical laugh which brought tears to his eyes. “I- I love that so much!” He wheezed out as he continued to laugh.

Din smiled at the contagious laughter as he quietly muttered, “Gar cuy mesh’la.” _You are beautiful_. It was obvious that Luke didn’t hear his little comment as he kept laughing. Finally Din crossed his arms with a huff. “Don’t mock me, my teacher said I had real talent.” He teased. 

Luke wiped away a stray tear as his laughter fell into chuckles. “I’m sorry to laugh but that’s the last thing I expected to hear from the big bad mafia boss.” 

Din continued to smile. This was really nice. He had never expected to enjoy someone's company as much as he did Luke’s. He watched in amusement as a little furrow wormed its way between Luke’s eyebrows as he thought of another question. 

Luke grinned triumphantly. “What’s something you did as a kid that you now miss?” 

The alpha leaned back into the booth with a pensive expression. “Not having things expected of me. I miss being able to run around like a fool until 3am doing fun things with my friends.”

“Fun things like 20k dollar street races?”

“Exactly,” Din grinned. 

“Can’t you still do that now?” Luke gently asked.

Din gave him a sad smile. “I wish. But now I run an empire, Luke, I’ve got over a million people depending on me.” 

Luke reached out, gently resting a hand on top of Din’s. “You can still enjoy your life, Din. You can take a break sometimes.” 

“You make an excellent point.” Din remarked as he gently grasped Luke’s hand, shielding it within his own. “What about you? What’s something you did as a kid that you miss?” 

“Spending time with my family. Even though my dad is a lawyer, he always spent time with us everyday. He took all of us around the world during vacation time from school.”

“What about your mother?”

Luke smiled fondly. “She’s one of the senators for New York. You might have heard of her before. Padme Amidala?” 

Din blinked in surprise. “No way. Seriously? Your mother is _the_ Padme Amidala?” 

Luke nodded with a shy grin. 

“Wow. That is....wow.” Din continued. “Her omega rights laws have literally changed history. I never would have made the connection between your name and hers. Although, now that you say that, I can see the family resemblance.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, when my parents got married she took dad’s name, so legally she’s Padme Skywalker. But she had already been going by Amidala in a professional setting for years at that point and decided to keep being known as Amidala. So anyway, when my sister and I were little, she always took time off of work whenever she could to spend time with us. As we got older, she started working more. I still see her at least every other week, but I miss the time we all used to spend together.” 

Din nodded in sympathy. “I can understand that. My parents were very family oriented for running a mafia group.” He chuckled a bit. “My uncle Jango used to say that when I was born, my father was so terrified to pick me up. He thought he’d break me.” A small smile found its way on his face. “A few years later when my sister was adopted, my parents became much less timid. Adjusting to not having their attention all to myself was a challenge at first, but I wouldn’t change having Cara in my life for anything. ” 

“Are you and your sister close?” 

Din chuckled at the blonde’s question. “Thicker than thieves still to this today. Even though she’s gone and gotten married, she’s still around pretty much daily. That’s what having your sister as second in command does. What about you and... ?” 

Luke smiled. “Leia. I know, twin names. Mom and dad really wanted that alliteration thing going on. She and I got into so much trouble as kids. I remember one time in senior year, her boyfriend who is now her husband, Han, convinced us to come to this party at a friend’s house. Leia of course jumped at the opportunity but I was kinda iffy about the whole thing. It was fine for the first 20 minutes before someone showed up with booze. Everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world…” Luke let out a sigh as he could see the clear amusement on Din’s face. “I was in the basement with Han, Leia, and a handful of others. I'm pretty buzzed by this point. Of course, you can probably see where this is going. Eventually the cops show up, but the dumbest part of this story is that as this cop is scanning the crowd from the staircase, Han, who is now a father - and let me reiterate that this man now has a son with my sister - grabs a bottle, smashes it on the ground, and yells "scatter!" He grabs Leia and runs off, completely leaving me behind, so I run into the laundry room and jump on the washing machine. I crawl out through a window into the backyard and I _run_. I remember there was this huge chain-link fence and I remember thinking: ‘I've never climbed a fence this high before’ and then I woke up at home. The rest of the journey is a complete blur.” Luke finished his story to observe Din’s face flushed red from laughter. 

  
The brunette wiped away the tears from his face as he fought away the laughter. “I don’t think Cara and I have ever been _that_ crazy.”

  
Luke grinned. “It’s all a part of being a Skywalker. My dad was _way_ worse when he was my age, according to uncle Obi-Wan.” He chuckled.

  
Din laughed as well. “I can’t wait to hear some of those stories.” He paused, humming in thought for a moment. “What did you want to be when you grew up?” 

“A Jedi.” Luke answered immediately.

The alpha looked at him confused. “A what?” 

Luke suddenly turned very pink as he realized what he had said. “A-a Jedi. It’s really dumb but when I was a kid my dad read me his favorite book series and it was called _Star Wars._ It was really awesome and the main heroes were called Jedi. They could move things with their minds using something called the Force and they wielded these awesome laser swords called lightsabers. It was so cool and I wanted to be one for a long time before I realized it was fictional.” He admitted with a sheepish smile on his face. 

  
Din chuckled. “You are a complete nerd who is absolutely adorable.”

Luke blinked, taken aback, his blush deepening. “Shut up….” 

  
The alpha’s chuckle turned into a laugh. “I will never not say that you’re cute, Luke.”

Luke hid his face behind his hands. He peeked between his fingers. “Yeah, well if you get to call me cute and adorable then I get to call you handsome and charming!”

It was Din’s turn to blush this time. “That’s fair, I suppose. Okay, next question. It’s your turn, Mr. Jedi.” 

  
“That’s not…” Luke sighed, already giving up on his attempt to explain the terms of Star Wars. “Let’s see. If you could travel anywhere in the world, regardless of price or current responsibility, where would you go?” 

Luke wouldn’t know for a long time yet, but Din’s first thought was that being right there in that restaurant with Luke, was more perfect than any place Din could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spedicey voice*
> 
> WEE-WOO
> 
> WEE-WOO 
> 
> HOT N' SPICY ALERT
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT TIME: Updates are gonna be every Saturday. So we'll see you Saturday the 27th!


End file.
